Eye Only Have Eyes For You
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: A lonely girl named Iris wants to give up on life, but an unexpected hero saves her from herself.


"Now, make sure to hold down the fort while we're away!" Rachel told Eye Guy. She, Sasha, Rook and Whampire were going to the school dance while most of the aliens were on missions. So, Eye Guy was the only one left to watch over the house.

"Aye, aye!" The multi-eyed alien said with a salute. He waved his friends goodbye as they drove off. As he watched them drive off into the sunset, he let out a sigh.

"Those guys sure are lucky..." Eye Guy lamented, feeling a little bit lonely. He went back inside the Grant Mansion.

As the night came by, a young woman was walking down the road, wiping the tears from her eyes. Her name was Iris, a lovely girl with flowing auburn hair and gentle brown eyes.

She was suppose to be at the dance, but when her boyfriend came to pick her up, he came as a drunk mess and with another woman, gloating in her face how he never loved her and broke her heart into a million pieces.

"I'll never be loved..." Iris sobbed. Seeing her now ex-boyfriend reminded her of her father, a divorced, abusive alcoholic gambler. The only place she felt safe was at school, but even she didn't fit in there.

Stopping by an old iron gate, Iris looked up and saw the old Grant Mansion at the top of the hill. Most people would stay away from that haunted mansion, but Iris wasn't feeling very superstitious. So she decided to spent the rest of her lonely night in the old house.

Once she stepped inside, Iris looked around the morbid home. It was just as creepy as the rumors said. It wasn't helping Iris feel better at all. She continued to cry, tears falling off her face like rain off a pine tree.

Completely miserable and crushed, Iris looked up at the balcony upstairs...and decided to end it all.

Iris slowly walked up the stairs and to the very edge of the balcony. She took a deep breath and pushed herself forward, taking the plunge.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

Iris felt a hand grab her by her wrist and pull her back from falling to her demise. She dropped to the floor, fear creeping inside her. Who could have saved her?

She slowly turned around and saw Eye Guy. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. This monster was the most horrifying thing she had ever seen.

As for Eye Guy, he was seeing the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His many eyes gazed at Iris, entranced by her beauty.

When she saw those many eyes blink at her, Iris's mind overloaded and she collapsed, fainting in fright.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rachel and Sasha were in a spare bedroom where Iris was laying in bed.<p>

"You think she'll be alright?" Sasha asked. "She's been out cold the whole night."

"Yeah, she just had a fainting spell." Rachel said. "She just needs some rest."

The girls exited the room to let Iris sleep, but as soon as they did, Eye Guy slipped into the room and tip-toed to Iris's bedside and sighed lovingly. "She's beautiful as an angel." he gushed. "I could just stare at her forever..." The alien felt so happy, more than he could remember.

However, Iris began to wake up and first thing she saw was Eye Guy smiling at her, he waved, revealing the eyeball on his palm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Iris screamed in pure terror, Eye Guy covered his sensitive ears.

Iris backed up against the headboard, her heart beating like mad.

"Wait! Don't be scared!" Eye Guy tried to calm her as he came closer.

Big mistake.

Iris kept screaming as she leapt off the bed and made a mad dash to the door, when she ran out, she stopped.

All around her there were all sorts of monsters looking at her. One was a Frankenstein monster, a tall frog walking on two legs, an orange monster dog, there was even a mummy next to a werewolf!

Her psyche shattered, Iris screamed again and fainted on the floor.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?!"<p>

Hearing the kind voice calling to her, Iris started to wake up, her head in pain. She was relived to see a normal human being beside her this time. "What happened?" Then she gasped. "Where is he?! Where is he?!"

"Where's who?" asked the blonde girl.

"The eyeball monster! And all those other monsters!" Iris squealed. "We have to get out of here!"

Rachel sighed, then explained to Iris who those "monsters" were and that this was a house where her roommates were aliens.

"Aliens?!" Iris hid back under the covers. She did not feel any safer.

"Where do you live? I can take you home." Rachel offered.

"I don't want to go home. My father is an animal and my boyfriend left me!" Iris started to sniffle. "I have nowhere else to go..."

"Well...you're welcome to stay with me."

"NO! Anything but that!" Iris screamed again. She started to cry. "I'm not safe anywhere!" She cried and cried. Rachel tried to calm her down, but the sad girl ignored her. Rachel had no choice but to leave Iris alone, letting her calm down on her own.

Hours past, and Iris was still in her room hiding under the covers. She was scared to leave it. She couldn't go back to her miserable life at home or be trapped in a house full of monsters.

Just then, the door knocked. Eye Guy came in with a plate of food. "Uh, hello?" he said meekly. He walked over and placed the food on the table next to the bed. "I brought you some food in case you were hungry."

Then the steely-eyed alien noticed something odd, he pulled the blanket back and saw the pillows were under it, but not Iris, who was almost at the door, but Eye Guy grabbed her and placed her back in the bed.

Iris looked up at him. She gasped seeing all of his eyes looking at her, it chilled her to the bone. She let out a scream and tears started to come to her eyes again. "Please! Go away!"

"I promise I won't hurt you." said Eye Guy.

"JUST KEEP AWAY FROM ME!" She started to cry, completely terrified as she scrambled under the covers.

Eye Guy was saddened seeing this girl cry in his presence. Without saying a word, he got off her and left the bedroom. Still scared, Iris stayed under the covers, shivering.

* * *

><p>When it was nighttime, Iris waited until it was very, very late when everyone was asleep so she could sneak out unnoticed. When she knew it was safe, she quietly left the room and hurried down the hall.<p>

She kept going until she stepped in something wet. Iris looked down and it appeared to be water coming from one of the rooms, followed by the sound of someone...crying?

More curious than eager to escape, Iris carefully opened the door a crack and her mouth opened in amaze and shock.

It was the eyeball monster from before, who was getting the floor all wet with his crying!

The Frankenstein-like alien was trying to comfort him. "Come on, buddy. Don't be sad."

"You'd be sad too if you were like me." Eye Guy sobbed. "That girl was the most gorgeous creature I ever saw. And all I wanted was to get to know her, but no! I just have to be covered with all these eyes instead of having them on my face!"

Iris couldn't believe what she was seeing or hearing! This alien has a crush on her?! She watched the alien continue his weeping. "It's no wonder everyone else has a fiancé and someone to love, because I'm just too weird!" The floor became more saturated with his tears. "I'll never be loved!"

Iris's jaw dropped. It was like watching a flashback from last night. That eye alien reminded her of...herself. Now, she felt just awful. She was so busy being scared and feeling sorry for herself, she hurt this creature's feelings and made him as miserable as she was.

Realizing he was getting nowhere, Frankenstrike exited the room. When he was gone, Iris came in and approached him. "Excuse me?"

"Huh?" Eye Guy choked back his tears and saw Iris right behind him! He yelped and ran, hiding behind his bedroom curtain. "Don't look at me! Go away!"

_'What have I done?'_ Iris thought. She came closer to him. "Please don't be upset. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I just...didn't want you near me."

"Of course you didn't..." Eye Guy said in a rather angry tone. "And all because I'm a freak!"

"You're not a freak! Don't be so hard on yourself." Iris tried to calm him down, but the alien ignored her until one of his eyes caught something, then all his eyes widened and he gasped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Eye Guy screamed and jumped out from behind the curtain. "BIG SPIDER!" He panicked and hurried under his bed.

Iris stared. This big, scary, eye monster was afraid of spiders?

Iris walked over and looked behind the curtain. There was a spider there alright, but just a little one. She looked over and saw Eye Guy's feet sticking out from under the bed, still hiding.

"What are you so scared of?" Iris asked. "That spider's not that big."

"Well, I don't like spiders!" Eye Guy protested. "They're icky!"

_'Did he just say icky?'_ Iris just shrugged and went to get that spider. She opened the window, picked up the spider by the end of it's web string and tossed it outside. Then shut the window behind it.

"I-Is it gone?" Eye Guy asked nervously.

Iris was about to say yes, but she got an idea. She walked over and knelt down to his exposed feet. "Nope, in fact, it's right...here!" She began to mercilessly tickle his feet.

Eye Guy yelped and jumped so high, he bumped his head before laughing like crazy. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hey! Cut it out! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Kitchy, kitchy, kitchy, koo!" Iris teased as she kept tickling, she was having a blast.

"Come on! Not my feet! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eye Guy pleaded. Iris eventually stopped.

"You can come out now." Iris told him. The alien came out feeling better than he did before. He blushed as he tried to look cool. "Uh, thanks for getting rid of that spider."

Iris smiled. "My pleasure. So...what exactly are you? You got a name? My name's Iris."

"I'm an Opticoid, and the name's Eye Guy."

Iris blinked twice. "Eye Guy?"

The alien's ears drooped. "Yeah, I know it sounds lame..."

"Oh, no! It fits you perfectly." Iris said sincerely. She peered closer at him. "Are those really your eyes? Can I see?"

"Uh...sure." Eye Guy replied, a bit surprised. He brought his arm forward to show the multiple eyes on it.

"Wow..." Iris moved her finger close to one of the eyes, she pulled it back however when it squinted at her.

"Don't poke. Those are still my eyes." he warned her.

"Okay." Still curious, Iris's finger carefully carressed around the alien's eyes, tracing all over the arm, making him shudder.

"Hahahahaha! That tickles!" Eye Guy tittered.

Iris giggled as well. "I didn't know aliens were so ticklish."

"Oh, they can." Then Eye Guy got a devious look in his multiple eyes. "In fact, I think it's time I tickled you!" He raised his hands and wiggled his fingers at her.

"Oh, no! Nonononono!" Iris started to back away. "You don't want to tickle me! I-I-uh, I'm not even ticklish!"

"We'll see about that..." He grabbed Iris as quick as a flash, pinned her down and tickled her full blast on her belly.

"AAAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Iris laughed as the evil, claw-like hands tickled her.

"Oh, so you are ticklish." Eye Guy mused. "Tickle, tickle, tickle! Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! OH, PLEASE!" Iris begged. Eye Guy stopped and the girl was panting heavily on the floor. Eye guy laid down beside her and she smiled at him. "Sorry I was so scared of you."

Eye Guy shook his head. "Don't be, I just have to expect that sort of thing meeting new people. So, Iris, you plan on...staying for a while?"

"Are you kidding?" said Iris. "And miss out on living in an awesome place like this? I'm definitely staying." She hugged the friendly alien, who blushed bright red and hugged Iris back.

Rachel and Sasha watched from the doorway. "I think she's gonna like it here." Rachel said.


End file.
